Sera's Journy
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: discountinued
1. Sera's Fight

  
  
  
  
  
Sera ran quickly down the school hallway. Her books clutched in her hands as she ran. She was dressed simply in tight, dark blue very short shorts and white spiggitee straped shirt. It was Spring Break, finnly! If she hurried she wouldn't have to worry about Zell letting the air out of her bikes tires agine.   
Or running into Zell, period. She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she reached outside and felt the warm sunlight brush along her skin. Suddenly she saw a foot stick out out from a bush. With a cry of suprise she tried to stop but tripped over it anyway. Pushing herself up off the cool grass she turned slowly   
to see Zell Sefer standing there. He was about 6 feet tall and all aditude. His silver hair was, as always, jelled to the fullest so it glinted in the sun. Their wasn't a person in Shadyville that didn't fear him, or his father for that matter. Gathering her books up quickly she stood before him tall and proud. Though inside   
she had a nagging feeling to turn and run. But she couldn't. No. Too many times had people in her position done that.   
  
Sera shrugged her golden brown hair from her face as she spoke evenly,"What do you want, Zell?"  
  
Zell cocked his head, his infamase smirk taking its flace on his paletface,"I just wanna talk. You've been avoiding me agine. That itsn't very nice."his voice was full of pure malice and mockery as he spoke to her taking an intemnating step toward her with every word.  
  
Sera backed away slightly. She'd been taking kickboxing lessons for the last month...but agenst some one like Zell who knew more fighting tecnices then any man alive that was not much help. He would have been really cute if it wasn't for that countnues smirk and dangerouse air that surrounded him always.   
Her blue-green eyes flickered behind him she saw his groupies apper from behind the bush as well. Carlos, Criss, Max, and Michel stood arogently toke their places behind Zell. Sera felt her heart sink as she relized any slim chances she had before about escapeing Zell were now gone. Zell and his 'groupies'   
had found a sick pleasure in tormenting her ever since she could rember. Always they'd won and she'd ended up severely beaten up. Sera backed away fearfully. She'd managed to avoid him two days  
strait this week. But their was never a week where she didn't end beaten up at least once or twice. She felt a small tremblerun through her as glanced downward at the brusies on her arms. Her eyes travled back up to meet the cold garnite eyes of Zell. She swallowed the limp that began to rise in her thoat.   
Terror filled her every being. And she hated it. Hated that he was always able to beat her. True he wasn't alone...but still. She looked behind herself and the immensly good idea to run. Seting her face determendly she droped her books to the ground  
raiseing her fists slowly in fighting form. She was tired of always being the victem. If she ran they would eventually beat her up agine. No. It was better to face them.   
  
Zell smirked,"So now the girli's gonna fight, aye? Well lets see what your made of."  
  
Needless to say Sera was fighting a loseing battle. It wasn't long before she fell to the ground. Weak. Defeted. Forceing herself to stand only to save what small pride remained. Gently she wiped the blood from her upper lip with the back of her hand. Her blue-green eyes flashing anger as she followed  
Zell's movements. He swung anouther punch into her stomack; She fell down to her knees. The wind knocked out of her as she looked up. Hatered.Burning hatered for her oppreser. Never had she felt such hate for anything in her all 15 years of her life. Despite all they were doing she still felt a small pang of guilt.   
Hatered was an emotion forein to her. Slowly she started to come to her feet, she was rewarded with a swift kick in the gut.   
Falling back on the ground she looked up to see Zell and the outhers laughing hard. She felt anger pound heavely in her veins. Slowly she started to get up agine and Zell readyed himself to deliver anouther painful blow when suddnely, bright light fell from the heavenly blue sky engulfing her and drawing her up into   
the sky. Tossing her carelessly toward a small planet called Gaea. here the sword ruled, and honor was the highest regard.  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- good? Bad? Please review. By the way to clear things up for the future chapters, Zell and his groupies look exactly like our famose Dragon Slayers: Dilandau, Chesta, Shesta, Migel, and Dalet. Rember this it playes an importen part in the next chapter. Example would be how Amono looks like Allen Shizare.   
That clear everything up? ^_^_^_^_^_^By the way, I know this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review!^_^^_^_^ by the way, I'm sure my spelling on this fic was far from perfect. I don't have spell cheak on my comp. so i'm pretty much on my own their....  
please don't flam me about it.  
...its a senstive subject...thankyou. 


	2. The Battle Of Two Faces

A.N.- I'm back^_^ thanx to the reviews from the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first!^_^_^  
  
Dedication-TheLadyBlue, Meliae, and Kestrel thankyou agine for the reviews!^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sera opened her eyes slowly. She felt numb with pain all over. Blinking several times to adjust her vision she sat up only to fall back down on the cold stone ground. Confusion bloaking most pain, she pulled herself up into a squating position looking   
scaredly at her surroundings. The last thing she rembered was standing up to Zell. Getting her butt kicked then..That weird light........  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a young boy around her age entered. Sera scowled as she recounized the heavy plain locks of brown hair and serouse dark eyes. She smirked slightly as she noticed the armer he wore. A defent change to his normal riped,   
dirty grey, baggy jeans and riped-off sleevless white shirts she always wore.Her smirk dimmenished though as she saw the sword. Slowly she pulled herself up to a standing position. This was him alright. Max Delacrove. Zell's right-hand man. So Zell'ed   
kidnapped her huh? Well if he thought she was going to be a submissive prisoner; he could think agine!  
  
"Max?"she said in a low voice,"Where's your leader Zell? He too chicken now to face me? When I get out of here your going to be in serouse trouble!"  
  
'Max' stopped infront of her cell one of his eyebrows arched,"I belive you are confused, Girl, my name is Migel. Not Max."  
  
Sera glared un-beliveingly at Migel or Max as she thought.,"Liar."  
  
Shaking his head slightly he opened the cell door and reached for Sera's arm. In a quick movement Sera kicked him hard in the face. Migel, caught of gaurd, had no chance to bloak as she punched him hard in the jaw. Slowly he slumped to the ground.   
Temparely uncouses. Looking around wildly she pulled 'Max's' body into the cell, pauseing only to steal his sword. Closeing the door behind her, Sera toke off running. It wasn't long before she ran into a room lined with weird robot like machines.  
They were shaped like a man sort of. Ans severel feet tall too. Flexing her grip on the sword she'd stolen she looked around wildly for an exit of any kind. Suddenly she herd shouts behind her. Turning she saw them all. Max, Carlos, Criss, and Michel.   
Then HE appered from behind them. Even dressed in the midevil red and black armer she reconized him. That same silver hair, though a compleatly different style. Those cold un-moveing garnite eyes..it was him alright.  
  
"Zell?"she whispered. True she'd known he'd probbly been behind it all. But it still suprised her to see him.  
  
Zell cocked an eyebrow and looked her over in a way that made Sera tremble with fear.,"My name is Dalandau Alberto, not 'Zell'Who are you girl?"he asked slowly.  
  
Sera licked her lips as she tilted her head,"Have you gotten so dense Zell you don't even know your own name?or that of the girl you've tormented since birth? Why don't you and your groupies just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
'Zell' looked shocked to hear such language from her. With a swift movement he unsheathed his sword,"Put the sword down and come with me."  
  
Sera backed away,"You think i'm gonna go any where with you? Hmm? Just me or have you gotten dumber?"  
  
'Zells' face distorted into one of compleat anger. Before Sera could even blink he'd lunged at her his sword pointed at her. Sarah supressed the urge to scream and run screaming away, and instead skillfully boaked his attack with her stolen sword.  
Taking full aventege of his confusion at the fact she'd actually bloaked the attack, she toke of running toward an open gateway. She stoped infront of it relizeing that jumping from this ship or whatever this thing was, their would be a rare chance of  
her even survieing it. She turned and saw 'Zell' comeing. Looking back down at the ground she made her decision quickly and jumped off the floating ship thing. For a momment she felt like she was flying in midair. Slowly she opened her eyes to  
feel the wind whiping past her with no heed and her eyes fell on the emment forest below before alowing a single scream escape her pale pink lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- o.k. was that good? I was really nervouse writeing this. I must have deleted 5 different starting points for this chapter..Well tell me what you thought. If it majorly sucked then I'll remove the chapter and rack my brains for a diff one^_^_^   
Don't forget to review. Rember I know my spelling sucks..don't flam me about please. Thankyou.  
  
by the way to clear up any confusion Dalandau-Zell, Migel-Max, Michel-Dalet, Shesta-Criss , Guimel-Carlos 


	3. Forever Hero

A.N.- *is blushing* well you all really know how to make a girl feel good about her writeing!^_^ I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Dillyslilkat, Mystical Wings, Spooky Fyre, Kestrel, DragonSlayer Snowstar, Rai, Fly, TheLadyBlue,  
Vanessa St. Cloud, S-chan, Sabby, ~Dilandra~, Lady Ev, and Kana. Thankyou all soooooo much^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sera grabed wildly at the branches as she fell rapidly to the awaiting earth below. Finnly she grasped one only to have it slip from her fingers and fall hard on the ground. Vainly she tried to move only to have the world around her spin and fall into the abyssful darkness of uncounsesness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sera awoke slowly on the cold ground. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the back sky above her. Slowly she tried to move only to fall back on the ground breathing heavely. Her entire body throbed with more pain then she'd ever felt. Then agine, she'd just jumped from that floating thing.  
She looked around vainly and saw she was still in the forest. Zell or Dilandau, whatever he wanted to call himself, hadn't found her just yet. Gritting her teeth she pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned up agenst the tree behind her. Breathing heavely she relized her had a deep gash  
across her right leg where the blood had long since dried and created a makeshift scab. Needless to say she relized she'd been lucky to come out with just that; not to mention the numerouse scratches across her body. Slowly she pulled herself up into a standing position and looked around.   
  
"K, I gotta find help so......guess i'm walken....."she said aloud.  
  
Feeling an odd since of safety at hearing her own voice she hobbled forward. Her heart pounding as she did so. Finnly she saw the light of a fire up ahead. A weary smile flickered on her lips as she walked forward. Fearful it could be them she hide behind a tree and looked in. It was 4 men.   
Each looking scruber looking then the outher. Swords and knives layed near them. Dangerouse looking were they. She got that same vibe from them as she did Zell. Fear creeping into her brain she turned to run. She felt it before she herd it. She'd steped on a twig. Emeditly she was draged  
from the safety of the forest by on eof the men. The burly man that held her grasped her hair and shoulder in his fat hands as he draged her infrot of his friends.  
  
"Well, lookey what I found, haha. You'd catch a nice one on the market, wouldn't ya girli."  
  
It was a statement not a question. Her body trembling Sera just stared at them dumbly. Sera squeezed her eyes shut. Wishing more then ever for someone, anyone to come and save her.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Sera turned to see who'd spoken. He was dressed commenly in black pants and cotten blue shirt. His hair was purplish brown, and his eyes. The deepest brown she'd ever seen. He looked about her age. 15. But the serouseness of his face and eyes told you he'd seen more then a boy his age   
normaly would. His expression was sober and for a momment Sera wondered if this boy could really save her. I mean the guys that were holding her were true cut throat killers. Though the boy looked old she wasn't sure if he really had what it took to kill.  
  
The one holding her laughed,"And why don't you mind yer own bussness boy, this dosen't concern you."  
  
Sera noticed for the first time the way his hand was resting on his sword and suddenly all doubts about him not saveing her were gone in a flash,"It concerns me if your bullinga girl who is defensless."  
  
Savegly Sera felt him push her to the ground near a tree,"Then lets have a little fight over it. You win you get the girl. I win I both get to keep 'er and kill you."  
  
in a fluide momment the man unsheathed his sword and swiped the blade in a deadly arc that would have decaptated her hero had he not pulled out his own sword and skillfully bloaked it and slashed his own sword at the man's chest whitch he barely maneged to bloak it with a more then   
shakey hand. Sera stared open mouthed at the deadly grace of the boy in a momments time he'd diss-armed the man and had him laying on the ground at his mercy. The man got up slowly and then toke off running with his men right behind him.  
  
Smirking slightly from his victory he sliped his sword back into his sheath and walked over to Sera, his smirk disspered into that of small smile,"You o.k.?"  
  
Sera forced a weary smile,"I soppose. Thankyou for helping me.....whats your name?"  
  
"Viol. Whats yours?"  
  
Sera brushed a strand of golden hair from her eyes,"Sera."  
  
"Sera.......never herd that sort of a name before. It has a nice ring to it."Frowning suddenly he grabed her arm gently and inspected the all to manyy brusises and cuts. Some looked resent..outhers old,"What happened? Did they do this to you?"  
  
Sera shook her head slowly,"No. Just someone from my home town.........Do you know where I am exactly?"  
  
He nodded,"Yes. Your near the fort of Astoria. The Knight Allen Shizare and his men are near here."  
  
Sera cocked her head,"Who?"  
  
"Allen Shizare....knight of Calei. Where are you from?"  
  
Sera looked up at the sky for the first time and gasped at the fact her world was in the sky! Swallowing the lump that rose in her throat she pointed up at her world,"Their."  
  
His eyes widened,"The Mystic Moon!"  
  
Sera nodded numbly,"Yea."  
  
He brushed a lock of his dark hair from his dazzling eyes,"So why are you here?"  
  
Sera shrugged,"Don't know. Just appeard here. I guess those guys I saw before weren't Zell, Michel, Criss, Carlos, and Max."  
  
Viole looked up at the sky for a momment and then turned to say something to Sera only he never go the chance. She was gone. He looked to his left then saw her being held up by a sword at her throat.  
He reached to grab his own but stoped as he felt the cold steal press agenst his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- Hey, wow I think this is the longest chapter yet^_^_^ I promise to have the next chapter out soon^_^_^ I've got one last persone thats going to look like someone from her world.........^_^_^ See ya soon^_^_^_^ 


	4. Realse Of Passion

A.N-I"M SO SO SORRY THIS TOKE SO LONG!! Forgive me please........I had huge writers bloak for this fic!  
  
  
Dedication-Infinite Dreams, Talon Lovemen, Sabby, Dillyslilkat, S-chan, LiNa, Kelly, and Invisible Rain. Thankyou all for your patince, enjoy *throws roses at you as a thankyou for being patent.  
  
  
  
Viole stared at the men all the while cursing his apparent foolishness. They were near the fort of Astoria. Obviousely the knight Allen Shizar would have figured that they where their by now. Giveing Shizar's men only a glance he allowed them to   
lead him to the Fort. With every step curseing himself severel times the fool. Dureing his self incrimmnation he'd not noticed the way Sera was stareing at him. Finnly they reached the fort. Allen Shizar's men shuved them into a plain wooden room.  
Licking her lips nervously Sera broke her dead lock gaze on Viole and looked instead at the blound haired man that sat behind the heavey desk. She studyed his perfect lean face and his icy blue eyes. Swallowing the lump that had rison in her throat,   
Sera shifted her weight nervously.   
  
Viole crossed his arms slightly,"I'm sorry, lord Allen, we didn't know we were trespassing.  
  
Allen got up of the dark brown chair. His peirceing eyes never leaveing Viole's,"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Viole frowned at the question,"My Guymilth crashed. I was woundering the forest when I found,"he gestered toward Sera who kept her gaze downcast,"Sera, she's....umm....Been missing from the Vione for a while...she's one of the servents their."  
  
Sera looked up shocked. She gave Viole a wide-eyed look. Servent! How dare he. Viole looked into her eyes pleading with her to agree to his story. Swallowing her pride she disided to go along with it.   
  
Allen cocked an eyebrow,"Really? So your a Dragon Slayer?"  
  
Viole straitened up slightly,"That is correct."  
  
Allen cocked his head to the side."Then to be sure you are who you say you are, you will be waiting here untill I can valdate your claims. Or is that a problem?"  
  
Allen's words challanged Viole to make him seemingly conffess to a lie he'd not made,"Fine."  
  
With that, a gaurd enterd and led Sera and Viole to a room. Aftering hearing the door lock and footsteps retreating from the door Sera wirled around and gave a Viole a look that freez anyone cold in the tracks.  
  
"Servent! Since when am I anyone's servent!"she hissed the words in anger.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head nervously,"Sorry about that.......It was the only excuse I could think of in the spur of the momment. I couldn't exactly tell him you were from the Mystic Moon."  
  
Sera ploped down on the bed,"What would it mattered?"  
  
Viole shook his head,"The Mystic Moon is said to be a cursed place. Not all would take your comeing from their as a good sighn."  
  
Sera nodded,understanding,"I see."  
  
Their was a long stretch of silence between them. Each ocupide by different thoughts. Sera steped off the bed and walked over to the bared window. Her eyes scanning the sky before finnly resting on earth, or the Mystic Moon as it was called here.  
It looked so angelic in the sky. But also so mocking. As though it knew all she did not. Laughing at her, sneering....for resones only it knew. So buatiful it appeared, but also so cruel in reality. Sera tilted her head as the fammiler words entered her   
head 'So buatiful in appearced, yet behind it lay the cruelness unknown'. A little saying she'd once read in a story she could not recall. But those very words spoke so much truth. Masks. Something we all wore so often, whether we noticed it or not.   
Sometimes the mask would fall and we would see what layed behind it, but what you find is not allways the glitter and buaty that the mask appeard. Danceing. Thats really what life was like. Moveing sometimes graceful outher times, not so much.   
Many falls where taken in the dance of life. Yet it seemed to Sera that she'd taken more then her share of falls. Sera sighed inwardly. Suddenly she felt someones warm breath on her neck. She turned slightly to meet the dark eyes of Viole. They  
held her in their depths. Paralized under their power, yet she had no desire to resesite the captivateing hold he held over her.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem distant."he asked, his voice seeming velvety, secret meanings seeming to be laced in his words.   
  
"Fine. I'm fine....Viole."She tasted his name on her lips. To him, his name sounded like music when she said it.  
  
They stood their a momment, nether willing to break the sancutary they'd found in the outher. Before they knew it their faces where inching closer. As their lips met time ceased. Fire enveloped them. Surrender they did to the passion of the outhers  
kiss. A thousand thoughts raced through their minds but lost in sudden passion that nether had ever treded on before they refused to acknowlage the thoughts that plaged them and instead merely pulled one anouther closer, deeping the kiss that ravished the outhers lips.  
  
  
  
A.N.-I'll have more Very very soon, I promise^_^ 


	5. 

A.N- Heres the next chapter as I promised ya^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Dragon Dagger, Atlantis Descendant, Sabby, Queen_Pharoh, Invisible_Rain, and Vanessa St. Cloud Ya'all rock!!!!!  
Thanks so much for the reviews^_^_^   
  
  
  
Sera felt a wave of excelleration flow through her. She ran her fingers through his silky hair pressing her lips firmly agnest his.  
Suddenly they herd the slight muffling of snickers. Breaking apart from eachouther reluctently, they saw three of Allen Shizar's  
men standing in the door and Allen himself infront of them. One elegent brow raised he steped toward them. Blushingly they  
pulled from the outhers arms. Sera turned away, her face turning redder by the minute.  
  
"Well, seems she's not just some servent on the Vione, is she?"one of Allen's men said with a laugh.  
  
Sera felt her face flush with humilation, a feeling she hated more then anything in the world.   
  
Allen crossed his arms an eyebrow lifting in question. Cleareing his throat Viole pulled the neck of his shirt nervously,"Ummm..  
....uh...Sir Allen........I-I-I didn't hear you enter.......A-Anything I can do for you?"Viole stuttered nervously, his face turning reder with ever secoud.  
  
Allen tilted his head slightly, a teaseing smile takeing place on his perfectly shaped lips,"Actually its time for you to eat, that is if your hungry.   
That is if you can stay away from eachouther long enough to eat. My men opened the door, but apparently you two were to busy to notice him."  
  
Sera gave him a wide-eyed look while Viole's face merely turned crimson. Grinning the men left the food and left their room, each smuggling   
laughter. With nervouse smiles Sera and Violei sat down at the wooden table and began to eat. For a momment they just ate neatly, sneaking   
looks at one anouther as they did so. Once they had their fill they walked over to their seperet beds and sat their. Each racking their brains to   
come up with some witty start to a conversation, netheir makeing much progress.   
  
Finnly Sera looked up at Viole seriously,"Viole?"  
  
Viole looked up his face peaked, how he loved hearing his name on her lips. It sounded like music to him,"Yes, Sera?"  
  
Sera cleared her throat her gaze wandering,"W-why did you kiss me? Back where i'm from, guys don't exactly like me enough to say something   
nice. Much less kiss me."  
  
Viole kneeled down infront of her. His eyes intense as he spoke,"They were all fools then........Sera, I know I haven't known you that long, but  
i've really come to care for you.....more then friends.........."  
  
Sera smiled her eyes bright,"Viole..I care for you too..a lot........Viole, do you promise you won't leave me?"  
  
Viole nodded,"I will never leave you."  
  
His words where firm and the intent look he gave to Sera let her know just how much he ment those words. Sera moved off the bed and knelt next  
to him. Instently they moved closer. When their lips meet once more, nothing elese matterd. Only this. Only them. Only eachouther. They where  
together, and nothing was ever going to change that. They broke appart reluctently and settled for holding the outher in their arms and eventually   
the two fell asleep like that. Locked forever in one anouthers arms. Little did they know, it would be the last time.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sera awoke just as dawn was peaking over the horizen. She was suprised to find herself alone in the room. Getting off the bed she smoothed her  
clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. Quickly she walked out of the room and down the corridors. After a little while of wandering Sera  
found herself outside, and their he was. He was dressed in the same clotheing from the night before. His hair clung to his face as he manuvered  
his sword agenst an invisble opponet.   
  
Sera smiled and waited untill he was done,"You do very well in the art of sword play."  
  
Viole smiled,"Thankyou."  
  
Sera walked toward him,"Back home, I went to leasones for kick boxing. I'm pretty good at it."  
  
Viole looked puzzled,"Kick boxing?"  
  
Sera smiled slightly,"Its a form of self defence. Kinda like hand-to-hand combate. Hey Viole? Would you---"  
  
  
Sera was abruptly cut off as the ground benithe them rubled. Their eyes going skyward Sera watched as Viole's eyes grew wider,"Its a  
Zeibock floating fortrass....."  
  
  
A.N-I know I know!!!Too short....but I promise you the next chapter will be much longer....but look on the bright side, at least its chapter......  
....I'll have the next one out as soon as I possibly can. 


	6. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

A.N-Here it is, the next chapter. And much longer then before, I might add. Don't forget to review!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-  
  
  
Sera felt a tremble go through her as she watched the silver haired commander of the Dragon Slayers walk up the red carpet toward Allen Shizar. What if he denied her and   
Viole's deception of her being a servent on the Vione? What was he going to do when he reconized her as the girl that had jumped from the Floating Fortrass? Viole, seeming   
to sense her worries, sliped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently.   
  
"We require food, water, and supplies. We are engaged in urgent miltary manuvers."Dilandau's voice rang through the hall. Demanding it was.   
  
"Of course, we will do everything in our power."Allen's voice was calm and smooth as silk, despite the way Sera had herd him practiclly spit out the name 'Zeibock' when he  
was getting his men ready.   
  
"By the way, Sir Allen, you haven't seen any strange Gyemilths around have you?"  
  
"No!"Allen answered quickly. Too quickly."N-not that I know of. This Gyemilth woundn't have anything to do with the manuvers that requer a floating fortrass wound it?  
  
Dilandau shifted his weight, his garneit eyes regaurding Allen with boredom. From the smirk that widened on his face, Sera woundered if he thought Allen was lieing.  
"Hmmm, possibly."  
  
Allen hardened his look,"It woudn't have anything to do with the attack on Fannlia would it?"  
  
Dilandau smirked raiseing his head higher and his eyes glowed slightly,"What? That run down little country?"he closed his eyes slightly his hand touching his cheek,"   
Maybe its leaders where eaten by the dragons that seem to wander around that vally."His eyes flashed open his hand lowering as his eyes glowed like rubies,"Its a   
fitting end to such a backward little country."Sera felt her gaze dart back over to the raven haired boy that had pushed his way in front of Allen's men momments before.  
She swallowed thickly as she watched his hand squeez onto his swords hilt. She could see his redish brown eyes burn with anger at the insult Dilandau had made about   
that country Fannlia. "If you ask me it was a country full of cowards. Lead by a king who had gone into hideing..hahah"  
  
Sera felt herself stiffen at his laughter, her eyes darted over to the raven haired boy as he began to speak, his voice loud and clear,"Becoming invissble in a battle is   
cowardly."  
  
Dilandau's laughter ceased and he stared hard seemingly at the boy. Wordlessly he walked over toward him. But merely shuved him out of the way to get a closer look   
at the sea-greened eyed girl behind him. Her hair was boyishly short and sandy brown. Sera felt her eyes widen as she relized that the girl was wearing an earth school   
uniform. Dilandau cocked an eyebrow at the girl,"I've never seen clothing like yours before. Where are you from little girl?"  
  
Sera watched nervously as the girl stared wide-eyedly at Dilandau, a tremble running through her small fram as she tried to hold his gaze. Suddenly Allen walked over   
behind the girl his hands falling possivly on her shoulders,"I found her in the east, and her name is."He leaned down,"Hitomi....."gentely he layed a kiss on 'Hitomi' whos   
eyes widened as he did so. Sera noticed the look of anger and...jealously that crossed the raven haired boy and the irrated one of Dilandua's expression.  
  
"You live up to your reputation, Allen Shizar."he said turning away in disgust.  
  
Allen smirked stepping away from Hitomi,"By the way, Sir Dilandau, one of your soliders appeared near this territory. Along with a young girl. One of the 'servents'   
from the Vione, as the boy said."  
  
Allen gestered to his right over to Sera and Viole. Dilandau raised his eye-brows slightly at Viole and Sera,"I am glad you have found them, Shizar."Sera watched   
as Dilandau's eyes droped from their faces and onto her and Viole's hands, they both dropped eachouthers hands as though they'd been burnt,"Viole...girl come to the Vione."  
  
Dilandau turned and walked down the row of Dragon Slayers. With no hesitaion Viole followed. Sera walked behind him slightly turning slightly to look at Allen and the girl  
'Hitomi'. She was beautiful young girl next to her stood that black haired boy with redish brown eyes. What was it about them? Averting her gaze from them she hurride after Viole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sera sighed. Dilandau may not be Zell, but god he was just as persistent!  
  
"And you felt the need to jump from the Vione for what resone?!"Dilandau asked as he paced the bare room.  
  
This had been going on for what seemed like forever!"For the last time, You and SOME of your slayers look like these guys on my world....who......who......its none of your busness!"  
  
Dilandau walked over toward her untill he was nose to nose with her,"Who?"  
  
His voice was icy and cold and Sera found herself thinking of the way Zell had looked when he'd been asking a guy for the answers on a test. Calm. Emotionless. As though he knew   
this was a battle he would always win. And from the many years she had known Zell, she knew that was the truth. He always won. Sera seemed to sense this in Dilandau as well. That  
overwealming confidence. The way he looked at you with his cold garnite eyes. So fammiler. Even their gestures where alike. Only, with Zell you know that he couldn't exactly kill  
you if you lied or something. He'd just beat you up then make the rest of your life hell. But this guy. Dilandau. You knew that he could and would kill you without a thought. And   
if he did try to kill you noone would stop him.  
  
Sera did her best to ignore these thoughts. Forceing her eyes not to stray, she meet Dilandau's eyes firmly. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something,  
when the door opened. Sera allowed herself an inner sigh of relife.the door opened.  
  
"L-lord Dilandau?"  
  
Dilandau turned swiftly around. He was so close to Sera she could feel his short silver locks brush agenst her face as he turned.  
  
"WHAT?!"he snapped as he meet the nervouse Dragon Slayers face. Didn't the outhers call him.....Chesta?  
  
Sera looked him over. Chesta's hair was short like Dilandau's, only in a much different style. His hair was cut in a sort of bowl shape, and   
it fell lightly around his baby-blue eyes. He looked a lot more adorble then the way her enemy on Earth had looked.   
  
"T-the 'Dragon' has been spotted. Lord Folken has sent orders for you to retrive it..."  
  
Dilandau nodded slightly then turned his head slightly so Sera could see his garnite eyes focosed on her face,"Well countinue this later."   
  
With that he turned and walked right past Chesta. As he did Sera had a feeling of dread enter her. She relized the feeling emeditly as fear.   
  
'no'she scolded herself,'I am _not_ afraid of him..........'  
  
Sera clutched to this thought vigoursly. Though she new herself what a lie it was.  
  
  
  
A.N-So, what did you think? I hoped you liked it. If not then you may enjoy the next chapter a little more *grins* 


	7. Curiosty Killed The Cat

A.N-I'M SO SORRY THIS TOKE SO LONG TO GET OUT!!!!  
  
  
Dedication-Liz, Lady Yuki, Sally Fox, Dilandra, Crissy yuy, Vanessa St. Cloud, Koki-san, Embyr, and Katana. Thankyou all so much fir he reviews!!!!!!!!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Sera sighed as she leaned agenst the wall of the Vione. Dilandau and the rest of the Dragon Slayers had left momments before for that 'Dragon'. Suddenly, Sera heard the sound of   
mournfull whistling. Frowing slightly she walked toward the sound. It sounded so sad. So depressing. She soon found herself standing in a mostly bare, dmily lit room. She sqeented   
her eyes in the dark, the whistling had stoped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sera whirled around,"Who's their?!"  
  
Folken Stratigoes(A.N.-is that how you spell it?)steped from the shadows. Sera studyed his pale face and his silvery white hair. His redish-brown eyes seemed so fammiler somehow.   
He wore a long luminosly dark cloak, his eyes regaurded her steadly.  
  
"I am Folken Stratigoes, your that girl that jumped of the Fortrass a few days ago, correct?"  
  
Sera narrowed her eyes,"Yes, my names Sera."  
  
He smiled slightly, giveing Sera the impression that he didn't really smile that often,"Your lucky to still be around, esspically after you bruised Dilandau's ego."  
  
Sera cokced an eyebrow,"It seemed to me it needed to be bruised a little."Sera oaused then asked hesitently,"Are you the same Folken that ordered Dilandau to go after that dragon thing?"  
  
He nodded,"Yes."  
  
Sera tilted her head,"Whats this 'Dragon' thing soppose to be? Not a real dragon surely....right?"  
  
Folken respoued haltingly,"No, my girl, its not a real Dragon. This matter doesn't really conceren you. But I am curiouse about one thing. Why did you jump of the Vione?"  
  
Sera backed away slightly toward the door,"You wouldn't belive me if I told you, Folken. But I will tell you this, I had to."  
  
With that Sera turned and left. Leaveing Folken to his thoughts on the strange young girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Viole frowned. He hadn't got a single chance to see Sera since arriveing back at the Vione. Well he'd caught a glimps of her, but with Dilandau watching every move he made, he decided to   
wait untill later.........  
  
  
  
To Sera's suprise after Dilandau returned, he didn't countinue their little 'chat'. Not that Sera minded. If he forgot she even exsisted she would be happy. After some asking around, Sera  
had found out that that huge white Gyemilth in the hanger was sopposed to be the 'Dragon' that Folken had sent Dilandau and the Slayers for. She found it slightly ironic that he had sent  
so many men after a simple sole Gyemilth and its pilot.  
  
Sera found herself thinking much about the mystry pilot Zeibock had captured. What was so importenet about him and that Gyemilth....Escaflowne, wasn't it? She found that no matter  
who she asked around the Vione, she got no answers. Folken would change the subject constently when ever she asked......sighing she waked quickly down the corridor.   
  
If they wheren't going to tell her, then she was just going to have to find out on her own. Only problem was, she hadn't a clue where they where holding him. She knew it wasn't in the   
dugens, becouse she'd herd one of the soliders talking about how weird it was that Lord Folken hadn't had the boy thrown in the dugen. Sera looked around helplessly for a sighn, anything!  
  
Just then she saw the door to her left opening. Her heart jumping into her throat she jumped behind on the walls. She pressed herself hard agenst the wall, willing herself to become a  
part of it. By some mircule, Folken walked by without even noticeing her. Breathing a sigh of relife, she walked over to the door he'd come from.  
  
"Its now or never...."she murmmered as she opened the door.  
  
She closed her eyes as she entered. She closed the door soundlessly behind her before opening her eyes. The room was so dimly lit that it toke her eyes a few momments to ajust. What  
little light their was gave the room an eeri blue tint. The room was parcaly bare except for a small table and chair, she noticed in the shadows the hilt of a sword. She turned her eyes  
from it to the sleeping figure on the bed. Even in the dimly lit rooms Sera was able to make out his features.  
  
His hair was wild and as dark as a raven's wing. His face was not overly perfectly featured, but handsom none the less. He dressed commenly in plain dark pants and a red tunic. Sera felt  
a small smile creep onto her face at the fact that he was so young. Around 15 maybe, and Folken had sent so many men after him and that Gyemilth. Still, she resoned with herself, maybe   
he was an excellent swordsmen or something like that. He wasn't exactly a scrawny guy by any means. But not ungodly musculer like some guys where back on Earth.  
  
Turning she picked up the sword from the corner. It was an impressive blade really. Finely crafted. She ran her finger along the frontof the blade. Very sharp too. Gently she laid the blade  
back down on the table. Suddenly she herd the sound of the door opening. Fear stabing through her viens she dove under the bed. She barely breathed as she saw the black boot clad   
feet walk closer to the bed.  
  
The person seemed to stand there for an eternity . He was so close to her that Sera would only have to reach out a finger and she would touch him. Sera narrowed her eyes suddenly as she   
came to a relization. It was Folken. She would know that shiny blueish black cape anywhere.  
  
Suddenly Sera felt a fammiler tighting in her throat. 'Oh god.....not now not nownotnownotnow!!'she chanted in her mind. She couldn't cough, if she did then he would know she was under   
thier and demand to now why she thier, then Dilandau would find out and he'd come and interragate her about that too. Sera barely dared to breath as she tried to hold it back.   
  
Her entire body was tense as she layed their. Her chest felt like it was about to explode and her eyes where watering over. She watched as Folkens feet walked over to the desk and she   
herd the scraping of a blade agenst wood as he lifted the sword from it. 'come on!!Just leave already!!'she thought despreatly. By some slight mircle that sort of helped her, Sera   
felt the fortrass jerk violently.  
  
She clutched fearfully to the slick ground benith her. Folken turned on his heel and marched hurridly from the room. As soon as the door was closed Sera feel into a coughing fitt. As she   
was doing so, chase had insued on the Vione.   
  
  
Quickly she slid out from under the bed. Casting a small glance over at the young boy, she still woundered what it was exactly that he had done. Telling herself it was none of her concern   
she tried to open the door. After few secouds of trying Sera could feel panic welling up in her chest. She was locked in!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sera turned around slowly. It was him. He was awake. Sera slowly lifted her eyes to meet the feirce redish brown ones of the prisoner.  
  
  
  
A.N.-Good? Bad? Don't forget to review^_^_^  
  
  



End file.
